


Rewriting Her Stars

by LadyNiaLavellan, Neon_Indis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Jealous Solas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Solas is Fen'Harel, Solas is an Egg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiaLavellan/pseuds/LadyNiaLavellan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Indis/pseuds/Neon_Indis
Summary: Ella had been dropped into the world of Thedas, a place she had never heard of, after a car accident as a bolt of green lightening made her veer off the road. She woke with a strange pain in her hand, pointy ears, face tattoos, magic and the rest is history... Until a certain bald elf catches her eye. Now he has left her, in a strange body again as she finds herself pregnant.**HOW ABOUT THAT DA4 TEASER?!** #TheDreadWolfRises





	Rewriting Her Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rewite my co-writer and I decided on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edit: Indis and I were talking about what to do with Chapter two, but decided that what we had written could just be added to chapter one. Enjoy the edit!

  Ella stopped and turned, looking through the hall one last time before the party disappeared into tomorrow. She had been forcing a smile all evening, but inside, she was breaking. Solas had left her, the thought of life without him just made her ill.

 

  She stepped slowly up the stairs leading into her chambers, where just a fortnight before, he lay in her bed. And the day after, he told her he didn't want her after taking her vallaslin away.

 

   Ella pulled her furs over to the plush couch in front of the fireplace and pulled her boots off. She wished for the flames to swallow her, but the twisting in her stomach continued. He hadn't even said goodbye to her. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to force them back.

 

  Ella fell into a fitful sleep, waking up multiple times and vomiting. She was abruptly awakened as Josephine came into her room followed by a handful of maids to fill her marble bath. “I am not leaving this room, Josephine.” Ella said, still lying on the couch.

 

  “You have duties, Ella. You cannot just lie around all day.” Josephine said.

 

  “I'm not feeling well, can it wait until tomorrow?” She asked, peeking over the back of the couch.

 

  “Your duties can wait, but you're not going to lie here all day. Take a hot bath, go talk to Dorian, he always makes you feel better.” Josephine resigned with a sigh. Ella nodded as the five women filed down the stairs.

 

  She slowly undressed and eased herself into the hot water that smelled of lavender and crystal grace. The oils seemed to help ease her stomach. After dressing, Ella made her way to the library, taking the long walk around and up the tower instead of going through the rotunda. She couldn't face it. She couldn't be in his space.

 

  “There she is, how are you feeling, Ella? Josephine said you were ill?” Dorian asked, and as if on cue, Ella was sick in a nearby bucket.

 

  “Apparently, it's probably just the stress of Solas leaving.” She said waving him away.

 

  “Alright, but if it gets worse, come and see me.” Dorian said just as Varric showed up.

 

  “Sparkles, what's wrong with Snowflake here?” Varric said, looking worried.

 

  “Just a stomach ache, I'm fine Varric.” She said. “Just being here, in Thedas the last year has finally caught up to me.” Ella said. It wasn't like she missed London, she had no family and her job had  made keeping friends difficult.

 

  “Well, Snowflake, we're glad you were here to close the hole in the sky.” Varric patted her back lightly before retreating back down the stairs.

   

 Another month had passed and Ella was feeling much better. Adan had practically nursed her back to health, though she still was vomiting every so often. Especially at offensive odors she had never noticed before.

 

  Josephine had brought Ella some Antivan chocolate, but just the smell was enough to make her sick. She didn't understand why, dark chocolate was her favorite.

 

  “Snowflake! Ready to go to Orzammar?” Varric grumbled as he sharpened crossbow bolts on a whetstone. Sera and Iron Bull sidled up to the pair and Sera nearly exploded into a fit of laughter.

 

  “Glad you're goin’ and not me, too dwarfy. Hey, Bull, d'ya think your horns will fit?” Sera said before laughing at his facial expression. 

 

  “Will there be tight spaces? Long hallways with low ceilings?” Bull asked no one in particular.

 

  “Probably.” Ella said, stifling a laugh.

 

  “Well, let's  _ hope _ my horns fit.” Bull said and everyone laughed.

 

  Skyhold was a flurry of activity as people helped the Inquisitor ready herself and her companions for their trek to Orzammar. Her new white enchanter coat and silverite mail were placed on a mannequin as she fingered the white dragon scales. Her staff stood against the fireplace, her pink leather handle wrap sat on a chair. 

 

  She really couldn't wait to get out of Skyhold, away from the ache of Solas’ absence, but she was dreading the deep roads.


End file.
